


Happy Valentine's Day

by squishsolo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can u imagine though??, this was awkward to write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishsolo/pseuds/squishsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han had no idea what to do for Luke for Valentine's Day, but Leia did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

Valentine’s day was always special to those who appreciated it. Han was not one of those people. He didn’t relish in buying gifts or spend extensive amounts of time setting up candle lit dinners. Han just wasn’t that kind of guy, so when his boyfriend Luke reminded him that the dreaded holiday was right around the corner, the smuggler panicked. He had less than twenty-four hours to find Luke a gift and he had absolutely no idea what to do. 

Chewie suggested hot chocolate and a movie, but Han had to remind him that they did that every weekend. But Luke’s twin sister Leia suggested something much more impish. Han chocked on his own breath when the words tumbled out of her mouth. 

“Lingerie?” Han spluttered out, his face heating up at the thought of his boyfriend in a skimpy little outfit. Leia laughed and disappeared to her quarters in a blink. She returned shortly after with a piece of clothing, the tag still dangling from it. 

“It’s brand new, Solo. I never got around to wearing it for anyone, or you because, er, well…. You know. Anyways, I think he’ll love it.”

“How do you even know he’s into this kind of stuff?” 

“Oh trust me. I know.”  
-  
The baby doll set was white with lace around the edges and split down the middle. It came with a pair of simple white lace panties and knee-high socks; Luke was going to look great in it. Leia had wrapped the set up in some tissue paper they had laying around the Falcon, coming from god knows where. It was simple and sexy and could go hand in hand for both men; Han just hoped that Luke would like it. 

“Go ahead kid, open it up,” Han told Luke who stood across from him. He thrust the wrapped gift to the smaller boy and he took it gratefully. Once the tissue was gone, Luke’s face immediately turned beet red. “Han….” 

“Go with Leia and she’ll fix you up,” Han pointed to Leia who thought she was secretly hiding behind the hallway. Luke scurried to her quarters and returned a short fifteen minutes later. Instead of wandering into the main kitchen to show Han his surprise, Luke was ordered by Leia to go into their shared bedroom. 

Luke entered through the steel door that separated him from Han. The young boy was incredibly nervous but damn did he look good. His tanned legs were freshly shaven, mascara coated his lashes and Leia put a little lip-gloss on him for ‘good measure’. Han was sat on their bed with his arms folded behind his head, resting on the headboard. He immediately sat up wen Luke hid his face shyly with his hands. 

“Do you like it? Oh god, this was stupid. I look stupid don’t I?” Luke whined after Han didn’t answer him. 

“Kid, get over here,” Han pulled Luke under him onto their bed in one move. Luke gasped loudly and let his body mold against his lovers. Han kissed him urgently, enjoying the sweet taste of cherry lip-gloss on his own lips. His large hands traveled down Luke’s toned stomach and stopped right where he needed Han most.

“I love it, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok first, sorry for the cliffhanger, second, there might be a another part to this. ;) but for the love of god my fucking italics and double spacing won't work, I'll figure that out shortly. enjoy.... I guess.... :)))) p.s. I'm sorry this was really short and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
